The Pure Blood
by CallMePatrickOrCallMeNothing
Summary: Okay. This story takes place after the last book but before the new series. It is about a new camper shows up and imeditaly kknows who is her parents. What will happen if you were  not a half blood but a pure blood. I made up this minor god.
1. New Kid

Percy watched the new campers walk across the camp boarders. He looked through the crowd looking for his girlfriend, Annabeth. He saw a girl afraid to cross the boarders of camp. He walked over to the girl. The girl was roughly 14 years old. She had Dark brown hair and intense green eyes. Percy smiled and walked to the girl and said," The sooner you walk by the pine tree the safer you'll be." The girl ran across the camp boarders and all the way down to the lake.

Annabeth snuck up behind Percy and kissed his cheek. "Hey."

"Hey Annabeth." Percy said still trying to figure out the girl.

"Let's go find out who she is." Annabeth said walking towards the girl by the lake.

"Okay." Percy said catching up to Annabeth. When they got there, Clarisse, Chiron, some kids from the Apollo cabin, and the Athena cabin were already down there. "Hey what's wrong with the girl, Brooklyn?" Percy asked.

"We don't know. She is going to stay in the infirmary till she gets better though." Brooklyn, a girl from the Athena cabin, said.

"Okay. Thank You Brooklyn. Take the rest of the cabin and help get everyone settled in and ready for first inspection." Annabeth said.

"Percy and Annabeth." Chiron called. Percy and Annabeth ran to the front and helped got the girl up.

"I would take the knife and the gun out of the chick's boots." Clarisse said.

"How did she get a gun?" Tony, a guy from Apollo's cabin, asked.

"We don't know." Clarisse said disarming the girl.

*Two days later!* Tony sat in the girl's infirmary room. The girl started waking up. "Hey." Tony said smiling.

The girl asked, "Where am i?"

"Camp Half Blood. I am Tony Franks. What is your name if you don't mind me asking." Tony asked.

"TJ Nicolo." The girl said. TJ sat up. "I am 14 years old and I am from New York."

"I am 14 years old and I am from North Carolina." Tony said with a smile. He looked out the door. "Chiron she is awake." Tony said to a guy in a wheel chair. The guy came in.

"Hello. I am Chiron the camp's activity's director." Chiron said.

"I am TJ." TJ said. "Why am I here?" She asked. She rubbed her forehead.

"You are special. You have a godly parent." Chiron said.

"No I have to very much mortal parents." TJ said.  
>"You wouldn't be here if one of them weren't a Greek god." Chiron said.<p>

"They both work in the Empire state building and so I never see them often."

"What floor do they work on?" Chiron asked.

"The 600th floor." TJ said.

"They both work there?" Chiron asked.

"My Mom's name is Helen and my dad's Name is Zachery." TJ said.

"Okay be sure to go out to the dining pavilion." Chiron rolled out.

Dionysus walked up to Chiron," Zeus and Hera are going ballistic looking for their daughter. Her name is Tiffany Jacinda or TJ Nicolo."

"Walk into the infirmary room and ask Tony what the girl's name is." Chiron said.

"Okay." Director D walked into the room. He walked up to Tony." What's the girl's name?"

"TJ Nicolo." Tony reported. "Why?" Tony asked.

"Tiffany Jacinda or TJ Nicolo is the daughter of Zeus and Hera. She has gone missing. But it must be that you have found her." Dionysus said.

"Wait doesn't that mean she is a minor god? Doesn't her name mean appearance of a God and beauty?" Tony pointed out.

"Yes she is a god. She is the god of Identities." Dionysus said." When she was born they told thought she was more beautiful than Aphrodite. Aphrodite was furious she promised to get rid of her."

"So she already has an enemy?" Tony asked.

"Yes and apparently Aphrodite got her pay back." Dionysus said. "TJ what is parents' names and what do they do for a living?"

"My dad, Zachery Nicolo, is a CEO of a major franchise, and my mom, Helen Nicolo, is a supervisor for the company." TJ said.

"I have to go Iris Message someone." Dionysus said.

"Please don't tell them she is here." Tony pleaded.

"She is a goddess you have no chance Tommy." Dionysus said.

"It's Tony. And she doesn't know who she is." Tony said.

"Just give her a couple minutes. You will have to watch Zeus pick up his daughter." Dionysus stated.

"Fine." Tony said. He stormed out of the room.

"Dionysus you were my least favorite god. Tony was cute and please don't call my father! Aphrodite didn't send me down her I did!" TJ said. Percy and Annabeth walked in.

"Hey, I am Annabeth Chase. Who are you?" Annabeth said.

"I am Tiffany Jacinda or TJ Nicolo. So I am guessing your godly parent is Athena and your boyfriend's is Poseidon." TJ said.

"How did you know that? Who is your parent?" Percy asked.

"I have two cuz. Zeus and Hera." TJ said.

"Oh so you are the offspring of Hera and Zeus. Doesn't that mean you're a…" Annabeth trailed off.

"-A god yes. I don't get along with Hera very well. Everyone tells me that Aphrodite hates ,me but she is actually quite nice to me." TJ said.

"Why don't you get along with Hera?" Percy asked.

"She punishes my half siblings and a girl from Athena's cabin for no reason." TJ said.

"That Athena girl was me. And I know one of your sisters. Thalia Grace." Annabeth stated.

"I am sorry for my mother's behavior." TJ said. "I know Thalia. She is so nice. But she always seemed worried."

Percy stood and studied TJ. "You were in the winter solstice meeting when the offered me immortality." He remembered.

"Yes I was. But I have many identities." TJ said.

"You're the goddess of identities or Roman goddess of spies." Annabeth said

"Yes." TJ said. They was a rumbling noise off from a distance. "Dang it. Curse Dionysus."

"Dang it he called!" Tony said. He grabbed TJ's wrist and dragged her into a closet to hide. Annabeth and Percy stood with in the empty room. They walked out like nothing happened.

"Where is she?" Zeus asked turning to Dionysus. "You said she was here."

"She was here." Dionysus said. Looking through the room. TJ giggled and vanished out of the closet outside of the big house. Zeus heard the giggled and rushed outside the big house. TJ was gone.


	2. Surprises

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

TJ ran through the forest. The trees made it dark. She could hear footsteps getting closer and closer. If she were caught she would be sent down to Hades. She changed into an Ares camper.

"Clarisse have you seen TJ?" Tony asked running up to the fake Clarisse.

"No have you checked the Hera and Zeus cabins yet?" The fake Clarisse asked.

"Okay I'll go check." Tony ran off to the camp. TJ changed back into her human form. She could sense someone in the shadows. She wasn't sure on who it was.

Percy jumped in front of TJ," What are you doing out here?" Percy asked TJ.

"Hiding." TJ said and stopped in her tracks.

'Why are you hiding?" Percy asked confused.

"Because I don't want to inherit my parent's powers. I don't need that much power." TJ stated,

"Umm… explanation please." Percy asked for.

"At some point I will gain some of my fathers and some of my mother's powers. " TJ stated.

"And that's a bad thing why?" Percy asked. To him it sounded like a good deal.

"My Parents, don't listen they dread my ideas and they have threatened to banish me so many times I lost count." TJ said her green eyes turning electric blue out of rage.

"Calm down." Percy said. "I'm gonna go stall for you so you can get away." Percy said.

"Thank you Percy Jackson. I'll owe you one." TJ said running again.

"How many times will gods owe me one?" Percy said running back to camp. Percy ran back to stall.

TJ ran faster and faster. She saw a shadowy figure lurking there. Somebody literally came out of the shadows.

"Hey TJ, what ya doing?" A pale boy asked. He ran next to TJ.

"Nico, I'm running away you tell your father I will shoot you." TJ said running.

"Where ya running to?" Nico asked. HE followed closely.

"Anywhere that I know I won't be followed or be told what to do." TJ said. She didn't know anywhere like that, but she had to try.

"Okay. See ya later." Nico faded back into the shadows only leaving the smell of death behind.

TJ ran faster. She stopped to breathe, and a shimmering figure comes into view. It materialized into a twenty year old woman. She had beautiful straight blonde hair, with eyes that constantly changed colors. She was thin and every feature about her was beautiful. "Hello my little beauty." The woman said.

"Hello greater beauty." TJ said. Both of them giggled. When the giggles subsided, TJ spoke," I'm guessing my father told you to help find me."

"No heavens no. I came to visit you. You met a brave boy in the infirmary." The woman said.

"Aphrodite if you try and set me up with a mortal again I will melt all your beauty products in the flames of Mount Olympus." TJ said.

"Come now. You have to admit he was very cute. Now he is looking all over the camp for you more frantically than your father." Aphrodite said sitting on a log pulling out a mirror. TJ sat by her. In the mirror they didn't see their reflections, but Tony running around camp.

TJ looked at her," Please stop with the love work for my life." TJ said.

"I can't help your beauty. Yes I can I gave it to you as a gift when you were born." Aphrodite said. TJ rolled her eyes," Your father will get suspicious if I stay any longer. Bye my little beauty." With that the goddess was gone. She left the small enchanted mirror. TJ picked it up and put it in her pocket.

TJ ran frantically. She couldn't waste time. She reached the shore. She saw a harbor something familiar floated in the water. She had watched this cruise ship for months during the war. Now it was just sitting here. No, that couldn't be right she watched it be destroyed. She had to find out she just had to. She walked on bored and thousands of monsters heads turned their heads towards her.

A familiar sandy blonde haired boy looked her way. No, that couldn't have been right. It couldn't have been Luke he killed himself right in front of her. He had to be dead, but no he stood right in front of her. "TJ we have been waiting for you." Luke said his voice smooth. He lightly kissed her hand. He looked at the army. "Bow before your new queen! Tiffany Jacinda goddess of Identities. Heiress to the thrown of Olympus!" Luke proclaimed getting on one knee bowing and the monsters did the same. TJ stood there in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know I haven't updated in like 6 months. Sorry for this thank you to everyone who reviewed. This is kinda out there I know, but to me it sounded good, so please don't judge me for bringing Luke back. So I encourage you guys to review. <strong>


End file.
